victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rade
Rade is the term for the pairing between Robbie Shapiro and Jade West (R'/obbie and J/'ade). It can be also called Jobbie (J'/ade and R/'obbie). This pair is unlikely to happen because Jade is dating Beck (Bade). During most of the series, Jade is mean to Robbie, but she is slowly starting to warm up to him. Rade Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *As André and Robbie walk in from ballet class, Jade is oddly staring at Robbie as he walks by. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Robbie's grandmother starts to chat with him during his presentation, Jade starts to laugh at him. *Jade is also laughing and smiling when Robbie falls onto the ground. 'Tori the Zombie' *Jade and Robbie are both very excited by the fact that Sophia Michelle will be watching the performance of her play. 'Robarazzi' *When Robbie finds out that the snow is fake, Jade tells him he can eat it (even though it is poisonous). *When Robbie tells everyone that the seniors who run The Slap are planning on canceling his blog, Jade asks why, and then when he starts to explain she says that she doesn't care. *When everyone walks away to see a 'guy' they all know, Jade reveals to him that there is no guy and walks away with the others. *In an episode of Roberazzi, Robbie remarks, "Is it splitsville for Beck and Jade?" (May be a sign of jealousy). *Jade becomes angry at Robbie when he says this and remains angry with him throughout most of the episode. *Jade visciously tells Robbie that her and Beck are not breaking up. *When Robbie comes to the lunch table, he squeezes in between Jade and André (even though the two of them were sitting very closely) and he sits nearer to Jade. *Jade throws his food on the ground. *Jade is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. She looks very amused with him in his towel and says, "Dance for us, Robbie". 'Survival of the Hottest' * Jade and Robbie both have breakdowns and start wailing loudly while being trapped in Beck's RV. *When Robbie puts the entire cap of water in his mouth, Jade puts her fingers in his mouth and she's the one who finally gets the cap out of his mouth. *Jade doesn't put much effort into attacking Robbie when he puts the entire cap of water in his mouth even though she hasn't gotten her dip yet. *Jade makes the most effort to stop Robbie from drinking the fish water. *Jade is disgusted and shocked when Robbie drinks the fish water. *Jade asks Robbie if he was finished with his water, implying that he has already drank from the bottle. Jade then angrily tells him to give it to her, to which he gives up and gives her the bottle. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade lets Robbie join her ping pong club; this means they are probably very close friends. *Robbie and Jade are very close to another while playing Twister. Jade then falls on top of Robbie, but she shoves him away. *In the flashback scene, Jade whacks Robbie on the head. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other on one side of the table. Beck does sit on Jade's other side, but on another side of the table. *It was originally Robbie's idea to form an actual ping pong team, while Jade had the idea to make it a fake one. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade claps for Robbie and Rex's performance at Karaoke-Dokie. *Robbie dances to Give it Up, the song Jade and Cat sing. *Rex (Robbie's outlet) is shocked that Jade and Cat weren't the winners. 'Rex Dies' *You can hear Jade scream "Rex!" before he gets sucked in the machine and she reaches out to grab him. *Jade holds Robbie back from running and grabbing Rex from the Turblow Jet. *Jade takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie (along with Tori, Cat, and Beck). *She believes that Rex should 'die' because she wants Robbie to become a normal person, possibly because she wants him to be socially acceptable enough so that they can date while keeping up her image. *In the hospital, Jade goes to comfortingly pat Robbie on the shoulder, but then changes her mind and walks away. *Jade is very grumpy when Rex comes back to life because she really wants Robbie to be normal. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie wants to sing about broken glass, showing that Robbie might have a dark personality like Jade does. *Jade is the only one who likes Robbie's broken glass song. *Both Jade and Robbie like the broken glass song. *When Jade rips off Rex's arm, she smiles while giving it back to Robbie. 'Wok Star' *Robbie's the one who finds Jade in the janitor's closet. *Jade thinks about Robbie doing the lighting. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Robbie is kicked out of Sikowitz's house, Jade runs up to him and says "It was nice to meet you," while putting her hand on his shoulder. However, she is only playing her character. *While watching the movie at Tori's house, Robbie is sitting next to Jade. Robbie invited Cat and might have invited Jade as well. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *When Robbie asks his friends what's wrong with him, Jade is the one that tells him without hesitation. *Jade points out the most amount of things that are wrong with Robbie. 'Beck Falls for Tori' * Rex (probably Robbie) says that Jade's sweater is nice. Jade then tells him it's made out of puppet hair. *Jade and Robbie show up together and Jade says that they weren't showing up together. *Jade agrees with Rex that Robbie should get a pee-minder, probably to further embarrass him. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade encourages Robbie to go to the park to give kids free ice cream, even though she knows it is a bad idea. *Jade is happy when Robbie gets beaten by vicious mothers with sticks. *Jade responds to Robbie's comment of getting sat on by a big mom by s aying "Gotta love big moms." 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Rex (or Robbie using Rex as an outlet) asks Jade: "you wanna talk about it, baby?" *Jade visits Robbie in the hospital. *The doctor asks Jade if she is Robbie's girlfriend. *Jade wants Tori to give blood to Robbie (mainly so that Tori will miss the play). *Jade doesn't seem upset when the doctor calls her Robbie's girlfriend. *Jade is willing to risk Robbie to ensure her spot in the play. The Slap hints *Jade states that she likes volcanic ash. Robbie asks her if she wants to hear his song about volcanic ash. However, Jade says no. *Jade helped Robbie with one of his songs, Strangers on a Bus. Also, while performing the song, Jade runs her fingers through Robbie's hair and she rubs his shoulder and arm. And in the summary for the video, Robbie called Jade one of his friends. This means that he considers Jade his friend. *When Rex says nobody posts on Robbie's wall, Jade comments saying "Your puppet speaks the truth." *Jade said she found herself singing Robbie's and Rex's song, "Forever Baby" *Jade was in another of Robbie's songs, Robbie's Big Toe. In the video, Jade and Tori fight over Robbie's big toe. J ade ends up holding onto his foot for the rest of the video. *Tori asked everyone what she should get for Jade, Robbie suggested a heart. *According to Jade's new profile picture, Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's locker; although it wasn't there in previous episodes *Jade calls the picture of Robbie and Trina (from The Wood) "the two most annoying people in the school." This could be because of jealousy. Or, it could also be a hint that she thinks Robbie and Trina would make a good couple. *Rex says he needs money for food and Jade comments telling him he doesn't eat. Robbie then says that it's offensive. *Jade sings Robbie's Big Toe with Robbie and Tori *Robbie was happy about Jade complimenting him for the first time ever after hearing his broken glass song. Jade said it was also the last time she would compliment him. *Cat posts a picture of Robbie, Rex, and Jade. Rex is seen massaging Jade's shoulders. Cat says that the only way Rex will massage you is if you let him sniff your hair. *Robbie knows Jade's phone number. Rade Fanfictions There aren't a lot of Rade fanfictions, but there are a few. *My Best Friend by ZenNoMai *@ Perfect to me by ZenNoMai *don't know, don't care, don't wait by hey man i'm a slytherpuffclaw *flowers of a broken angel by coffee-stained lips *fire in her eyes by InsaneBlueberry Rade Fan-Videos jade&robbie | i must be dreaming. Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships